


A Midsummer's Nightmare (Part 2)

by Pale Rider (Boothros)



Series: Changing Seasons [6]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:50:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boothros/pseuds/Pale%20Rider





	

Sighting Laura Hobson in the Emergency department of the John Radcliffe hospital almost gave Robbie Lewis cause to pass out. He didn’t have to be reminded that she dealt with corpses.

“Robbie! Oh God, I’m so glad you’re here, I’ve just heard about James!”

Desperately trying to find his voice, Lewis attempted a gravelly reply.

“Why are you here, Laura? Is he … oh God, just please tell me …”

Suddenly realising Lewis’ misinterpretation, Hobson hurried to correct him.

“Oh no, Robbie, I wasn’t here for James, I was here on other business when Jean called me. I came straight down here to A and E and I saw him being brought in. He was definitely alive then, Robbie. Look I’ll see what I can find out for you. If he was transported under blues and twos they might not tell you much until the next of kin have been informed.”

“Laura, do you know who’s dealing with Inspector Hathaway’s case?” interjected Innocent.

“Yes, Doctor Downes the A and E consultant, nice guy - that’s him over there.”

All no-nonsense and stocking seams, Jean Innocent marched towards the doctor flashing every bit of officialdom she possessed. They chatted briefly, glancing towards Lewis as they did so. The doctor addressed Lewis’ bloodless face.

“Mister Robert Lewis?”

“Aye, I’m Lewis.”

“Ah, great! If you’ll just confirm a few details for my paperwork, we have you listed as the next of kin for our patient.”

“Yes that’s right, I’m his next of kin.”

“And your relationship to him is Common Law… ah, I see. Right, Mister Lewis, if you’ll follow me I can give you a bit more information.”

“Robbie would you like me to come with you?” Hobson cried.

Having the shock of her life certainly hadn’t shook her professionalism.

“Thanks, Laura, I’d appreciate that.”

“Hello, Mister Lewis, I’m David Downes and I’m the doctor in charge of your partner’s case. Now the good news is he’s conscious, though he wasn’t at the scene, so the fact that he came round quickly is a reassuring sign. His vital signs are good, he’s breathing unaided and he’s reasonably alert. His head was well protected and we’re not unduly concerned about brain damage or any nasties like that.”

“What’s the bad news, Doctor?” Lewis whispered.

“Well. It certainly seems to have been an unusual accident. It appears the vehicle clipped him enough to knock him from the bike but then carried on, shunting him with considerable force before veering off. He’s got a nasty wrist fracture, probably as a result of the fall, but we’re more concerned with the injuries to his back. There’s heavy bruising to the lumbar region where he was struck and we’ll need to establish the extent of the damage done before we can draw any conclusions.”

“Spinal damage. So he might be paralysed.” Lewis stated rather than asked.

“It’s early days, Mister Lewis, but the damage is centred about the L1 area. The worst case scenario _could_ be a certain amount of paralysis below the waist including loss of continence, but I stress that would be the very worst outcome. If the impact was a fraction higher, the injuries could have been life threatening so in that respect, we’re considering him to be lucky. Now I’ve sent him off for a scan which should tell us a whole lot more. You could be in for a wait, I’m afraid, so I’d get yourself a coffee and I’ll make sure that you’re called as soon as there’s news.”

“Will I be able to see him then, Doctor?” Lewis asked hopefully.

“Of course you will, don’t worry we won’t forget that you’re here.”

Hobson accompanied a shaky Lewis to the café.

“Robbie Lewis you never fail to amaze me. You and Hathaway who would have thought it? My God, why didn’t I see it, I _should_ have seen it!”

“I’m sorry we didn’t tell you, Laura.”

“It wasn’t my business to know, Robbie. You and I had our chance and it didn’t work out for us. Was James the reason behind that, is only the thing I really need to know?”

“In a way yes, though nothing ever happened until you and I were well and truly over, lass. I think I’d always loved him, it just took a long time for my brain to catch up with me heart. I mean the idea of him and me, it’s ludicrous when you think about it but _somehow_ we managed to get it together and then I just _knew_ that I’d found the missing half that made me whole again. No offense, Laura, I loved our time together but …”

“Don’t apologise, Robbie. The more I think about it, the more right it seems. I take it Jean knew. Anyone else?”

“Lyn found out. She hit the roof and we’re estranged now. I don’t even get to see Jack anymore. That’s one of the reasons we’re keeping it quiet. Jean had to know, I wasn’t prepared to damage James’ career by being secretive so we were up front with her from the start. James though, he’s still so private, so very insecure sometimes. He’s happy with our life and I don’t need to upset him by shouting our business to all and sundry.”

“Oh, Robbie, of course you don’t and I’m so very sorry about Lyn. You with a man though, Christ who would have thought it!”

“I know! It surprised me to learn I actually favoured shoes and musicals. It was a steep learning curve at times, believe you me!”

“Robbie Lewis if only you knew how dirty that last sentence sounded!” Hobson chuckled.

Laughing and blushing along with her, Lewis took his old friends hand, bathing in her judgeless care for him.

Within the hour, they were called from the café with the news that Lewis was able to see Hathaway and hear the doctors’ findings.

Lewis leaned over a bed which seemed to have its own life force so enamoured was it by leads and tubes. A pale and somewhat scuffed Hathaway stared back at him before mournfully starting to speak.

“Permission to feel shit scared, Robbie?”

“Permission denied, pet. You’re doing really really well. We’re all here for you, you don’t need to worry about a single thing.”

“But Robbie … Oh Christ, Robbie, I can’t feel my legs …”

~~~

 

 

 

 


End file.
